Quiero gritar que Te amo
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: Hanamichi había metido la pata y no se pudo confesar a Haruko sus sentimientos. Rukawa decidio al fin irse a EE.UU a perfeccionar se , y Haruko yéndose a Tokio después de su desilusión. Las cosas para los chicos se había complicado pero para Hanamichi Sakuragi mucho más... "-¿Cómo se llamara? -pregunto cansada la mujer. -Haruko -sonrió emocionando. -Haruko Sakuragi" ¿Su peor error?
1. ¿Anti Rukawa?

¡Hola, un gusto será conocerlos! Mi nombre es **Nara Taisho de son**; es un gusto estar en este Fandom de **Slam Dunk**, nunca me imaginé escribiendo para este anime, mas siendo que mi fuerte es **Dragon** **ball Z** pero acá estoy con esta idea que creo es medio retorcida muajaja mentira. Esta idea me surgió mientras volvía a re- ver los capítulos de este anime, mientras me ponía melancólica, ideas surgía en mi cabeza con respeto a estos personajes, cada uno con su esencia que me volvía a cautivar después de tantos años, tenía entr años cuando lo daban por **Magic Kids** y los conocí, hoy 2019 volvió a surgir ese efecto y a reafirmar que **HANAMICHI SAKURAGI **es el mejor basquetbolista del anime jajaja, verlos me volvió a enamorar de esos hombre, porque la estética del dibujo eran hombres, a pesar de tener 14 ó 15 años, distinto a los de estos años, me enamore y me vuelvo a enamorar, debido a eso, pensé este Fic con los personajes que más me llaman la atención, agregando cómo es posible OC.

¿Por qué OC? Porque aunque la trama principal es el amor no correspondido de Sakuragi, e Haruko; la comedia, el deporte, la amistad, la auto determinación; odie, odio y odiaré que el pelirrojo quedara solo. Mas el hecho que no hay un personaje que se pueda shipear, por eso OC.

Mis conocimiento los basare en el anime que hoy (13/03/2019) voy por el capítulo 50, esta historia será un AU, puede ser medio Ooc, lo mas posible. Espero que le gusten y si esta historia da, seguiré con otras ideas mas.

Asi que nada mas que agregar, esta historia comienza aquí…

**Quiero gritar que… te amo.**

"_Slam Dunk no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor __**Takehiko Inoue**__, esta historia es sin fin de lucro y para entretener a mis lectores como a Mí misma en escribirla"_

"_**Romperé esta barrera, sin dudarlo… que me separan de tu amor,… Y que todos sepan que me gustas…"**_

**Capítulo 1:**** ¿Anti-Rukawa?**

**I.**

2do Año, salón 10.

-¡Aaah! Están lindo hasta cuando duerme -le comenta una chica a otra, ambas observando como todas las demás aquel joven pelinegro que todos conocía como el mejor jugador de Shohoku.

-Levantados -exclamo un profesor a penas entró, una vez que sus alumnos se levantaron. Dio señal al encargado saludar. -Buenos días… Bien como verán esta semana ha sido de la más movida, debido a que nuestro respresentate de los equipos de básquet ha comenzado con los torneos inter-escolares. Y que con eso trae a la institución la exaltación de todos los alumnos al vernos nuevamente en campeones en la nacionales; pero por eso les pido un poco de calma, como de su ayuda -suelta un suspiro con alegría, y con una sonrisa amable continua. -El día de hoy tendremos una alumna nueva, ella viene de otro país, concretamente de Latinoamerica, sus costumbre son distintas a la nuestra deberán ayudarla a que este cómoda y se integre. -abre la puerta dejándola pasar.

-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Eiji Arudana, soy de argentina y vengo del Instituto Leornado Da Vinci. Un gusto en conocerlo -se inclino a penas se presentó.

Hubo un silencio que se volvió incómodo, los alumnos se quedaron mirando un poco escéptico y algo sorprendido. La chica para de ellos era, se diría unos dos centímetros mas alta que una joven de ahí, su color de piel era algo morena no era pálida, ni caucásica sino algo ligeramente bronceada que nunca hubieran visto, sus ojos llenos de una energía viva que ellos desconocian; su cuerpo curvinilinio que no los denotaba si era delgada o algo rellena, llamaba la atención para disgusto de las chicas; más su cabello era largo de color marrón, para su prejuicio era distinto a ellos.

-Sientate, atrás hay un asiento. –La misma asintió.

Eiji fue a su lugar, los cuchicheos estaban cortando el silencio para su gusto, su presencia era algo que llamaba demasiado mas la ponía nerviosa. Ya sentada miro a su alrededor y sus vecinos de asiento rehuían de su mirada, poniéndola mas nerviosa. Menos el compañero sentado a su derecha desde que entro estaba dormido, soltó una risa al ver que tanto de un lado a otro, siempre iba a ver alumnos dormilones. Sin percatase un grupo de chicas la miro con cierto recelo.

**II.**

-¿Eiji-san verdad?

-Si –sonrió asintiendo amable.

-¿Qué se siente sentarse al lado de Rukawa? –suspiro enamorada, acercando al coro de las otras chicas.

-¿Quién es Rukawa? –dijo por decir, entendiendo que hablaban del dormido.

-¡Rukawa! Es el mejor basquetbolista de toda Japón, es nuestro jugador estrella en Shohoku.

-¡AAh! El niño dormido, y digamos que nada es solamente una persona más.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –exclamó una a los gritos.

-Pasa que recién llega debemos entender que no conoce a nuestro Rukawa, cuando lo haga ¡lo amara!

\- ¿mmh? Jajaj –Su estridente risa se escuchó en el salón, sus compañeros la miraron ante aquella risa. Coloco unos auriculares, acomodando su falda se levantó. –Oriente u Occidente siempre habrá chicas patéticas siguiendo algún deportista. Con su permiso –reverencio saliendo del salón. Las demás chicas la quedaron mirando con rabia.

-Que maleducada es… debe ser una delincuente como Sakuragi del salón 7.

-Si –asintieron las demás.

**III.**

-¡Bien, eso es muchachos! ¡Refuercen esa defensa, vamos! –los gritos de Ayako resonaban en todo el salón, los chirridos de las zapatillas rozando el piso.

-¡Ryöta, estúpido a mi debes tirarme ese pase! –Sakuragi estaba enojado, aun a pesar que cierta diferencias había con su archi-enemigo Rukawa se superaron, lo odiaba a muerte.

Un salto alto, y un movimiento suave de muñeca formo una pequeña parábola del cual, Kaede Rukawa encesto un triple de mitad de la cancha. Los gritos de felicitaciones de Ayako, seguido de los halagos de Akagi Haruko; hicieron que el fuego de rabia del pelirojo aumentara a una nivel superior.

-Maldito Rukawa me la pagaras –tenso su mandíbula siguiendo con su entrenamiento.

"**Rukawa, cada vez juega mejor, es sin duda que será el nuevo capitán del equipo, supero a mi hermano. Seguro que este año seremos ganadores otra vez" **–Haruko estaba emocionada, cada tiro y pase preciso del nombrado hacia que su corazón latiera con intensidad, su fascinación por Kaede, por el juego combinado hacia crecer aquel amor secreto por él. -¡He! –abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, una chica de pelo largo y castaño había pasado al lado suyo que sin pudor alguno se sentó sobre el suelo al lado de Ayako, mirando el entrenamiento.

-Haruko ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Fuji igual de sorprendida al verla entrar.

-No lo sé. Parece que no es de acá. –miro al grupo de amigos de Sakuragi, mas a Yohei buscando la respuesta. Este confundido como ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso chicos, dominen esos rebotes! … ¡¿He?! –confusión sintió al ver a esa extraña ahí. –Oye no puede entrar aquí, estamos en un entrenamiento. Además ahí sentada te pueden golpear, las porrista de Rukawa están haya –dijo señalando.

-No me junto con esas tonta –Eiji saco uno de los auriculares mirando el partido de entrenamiento. Las nombradas muy lejos eran sostenidas por Yohei y los demás tratando que no fueran hacer problemas. –Solo vengo a ver el entrenamiento oí que ganaron el año pasado el campeonato nacional y que eran muy buenos, tenía la curiosidad, conozco un poco el juego pero nunca vi el básquet de nivel profesional. –Alzo su mirado sonriendo amablemente. –la puerta esta obstruida por las chicas, y las ventanas por los chicos. Así que me metí ¡Espero no le moleste!

Ayako sonrió, la actitud tomada por la extraña le había gustado, el romper las reglas llegando hasta ahí movida por su curiosidad podría hacer de ella, un gusto por el deporte y próximamente otra ayudante más para ella. –Está bien quédate, es bueno saber que hay chicas que le guste el básquet.

-No me gusta pero tampoco me disgusta, solamente me entretiene. –se levantó. – Eiji Arudana, 2do año salón 10, estudiante extranjera. Encantada de conocerle. –se inclinó con sumo respeto.

-Ayako, 3ro año salón 6. Encantada de conocerle –se inclinó. -Soy manager de este equipo y ellos son mis muchachos –Presentándolos uno por uno.

Mientras las chicas hablaban los chicos seguían entrenado, Miyagi había robado una pelota a uno de los subordinados, en un momento de salida al pique, reacciono al silencio de los gritos de su amada Ayako, alzo la cabeza deteniéndose mirando como hablaban tranquilamente. Hachiko de 1ro salón 3, había robado la pelota. Sakuragi apretó la mandíbula, seguido de un puño cerrado del cual deposito en la cabeza de Ryöta.

-¡Oye idiota, mira lo que has hecho dejaste que nos encestaran estos ineptos! –los gritos del "talentoso Sakuragi" resonaban en todo el lugar. –Oye, oye Ryöta te estoy hablando. –Pasaba su mano delante de su rostro. -¿Qué miras? –sus mejilla se tiñeron algo rojas, Ayako hablaba con una chica que a su vista tenia cadera grandes y así cruzado de brazos igual sus pechos. –**"Uy que eso, esa chica tiene un cuerpo bien formado, es muy sensual" **–tragó saliva un poco nervioso. –**"Calma Sakuragi, no debes tener esos pensamientos qué pensaría Haruko si te escuchara… No, no, no Hanamichi Sakuragi solo tienes ojos para la linda de Haruko" **–la busco con la mirada. **–"Haruko"** -riendo como tonto enamorado.

-¿Quién será ella? –dijo al fin Ryöta.

-Quien sabe capaz que es una de esas escandalosas que siguen al tonto de sin talento de Rukawa.

-Tonto –balbució el número once ante el insulto.

-¡Oigan chicos, vengas que le presento a nuestra nueva amiga! –Ayako los llamo, espero a que todos se acercaran, incluso los amigos del pelirrojo, junto con Haruko y las demás. –Ella es Eiji Arudana viene de argentina, ésta cursando en el salón de Rukawa.

-Ho-Hola… un gusto en conocerlo –se inclinó dejando la cabeza gacha, la presencia de los chicos la estaba poniendo incomoda, sus miradas fijas más las altura de Rukawa, Sakuragi y demás le afectaba su complejo de altura, la dejaba como un insecto.

-Es su primera vez que asiste a un entrenamiento de básquet como la posibilidad de ver un torneo a nivel profesional, así por favor den todo de ustedes para llegar a la final y darle una bienvenida a nuestra amiga –levanto el ánimo de equipo, logrando a la vez que la nombrada alzó su cabeza mirándolos.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

-¡No te preocupes veras, las magníficas clavadas del grandioso Sakuragi! –Dijo con aire de engreído siendo consciente o inconsciente tomándola de los hombros.

Hubo un cruce de mirada, que fue efímero. La pelota lanzada por Rukawa logro desestabilizar al número diez, cortando ese momento.

-Se resbaló –mostro su palma inocente, e inexpresable.

-¡Rukawa maldito, me la vas a pagar! –apretó sus puños.

-Qué estúpidos –dijo cansada, colocando sus auriculares, mirando como Ryöta y demás separaban a los grandotes.

Por otro lado Yohei sonreía ante las actitudes de su amigo, nunca imagino que a estas alturas de la vida vería algo emocionante, sin dudarlo y por cosa del destino esta nueva chica vino a darle un giro a su grupo. Pero Haruko no pensaba eso mismo, la actitud de Rukawa con Sakuragi era extraña más de lo que acostumbraba estaba sintiendo miedo y no sabía porque.

**III.**

-¡arg! Que cansador fue el entrenamiento estoy molido **–"Uh pero Haruko vio que mis habilidades estaba mejorando. Haruukoo espero que en algún momento veas que soy mejor que el tonto de Rukawa" **-¿mmh? Pero si esa chica, ¿Qué hace a esta horas de la noche? –se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de ser varios días desde que se integró a su grupo de amigos, aun no acostumbraba a su presencia. –Oye tú. –dijo adusto.

-¿Mmh? –limpio sus lágrimas, sacando seguido sus auriculares. Sonrió. –Buenas Noches Sakuragi-san –se reverencio poniendo nervioso al muchacho. –Veo que recién sale del gimnasio.

-Si –Dijo en desconfianza, la miro de arriba abajo, centrándose en su rostro sucio. -¿Qué haces aquí, a este horario? Es peligroso sabes, si esperabas al tonto de Rukawa, se ha ido hace tiempo –No sabía porque pero en ese momento debía decirlo.

Se río, dejándolo desconcertado volviendo en su rostro un semblante divertido. -¿Por qué toda la vida de Shohoku gira en Rukawa? Es solamente un hombre normal que ama el básquet y que se esfuerza por ser el mejor, no le veo algo extra-ordinario –dijo suave, suspiro. –debes sentirte muy celoso el saber que el mundo gira en él. Pero no deberías, en estos días que observe su entrenamiento veo que te esfuerza al máximo para serlo. Podrías llegar ser el Capitán.

Hanamichi parpadeo un par de veces, agradeciendo sin creerle. –Deberías irte a tu casa, es peligroso que andes sola en la noche. Además tu familia debería estar preocupada.

-Tienes razón, es peligroso que ande. Aun no se me las calle así que podría perderme en esta oscuridad. Buenas noches Sakuragi-san -lo saludo tomado su camino a casa.

-¡Espera! Te acompañare -Rasco nervioso su mejilla.

-¿No son los novios que se acompaña a sus casa? -su interlocutor se puso mas rojo que su pelo logrando una risita de la chica. -Gracias pero puedo ir sola. Además debes ir y descansar mañana tienes un partido ¡Suerte Hanamichi Sakuragi! –Se va corriendo.

Poso su mano en el bolsillo, mirando como su silueta se perdía.

**IV.**

-¡Reunióóón! –Gritó Ayako; todos se reunieron alrededor, le dio las marcas. El sonido del silbato marco el comienzo. –Shohoku ¡A ganar!

El picoteo del balón en el suelo, el frenar de las zapatillas, gritos, cantos. Eran una euforia en aquella cancha, había pasados unos cuantos minutos de que el juego comenzó Shohoku iba ganando por una diferencia de doce puntos, el reloj seguía corriendo. Antes los últimos segundo el vibrar del tablero seguido del ruido de la canasta.

-¡Bien hecho Sakuragi! –los gritos de Haruko resonaban por todo el lugar, y para el agudo oído de Hanamichi era como el canto de los ángeles.

El pelirrojo se rascaba la cabeza con pena, con aquel sutil sonrojo que ella le producía, su risa tonta atropellaba su jadeo de cansancio. El silbato dio el final de la primera vuelta, se acercaron a descansar.

-Bien hechos muchachos, sigamos así que esta victoria será nuestra.

-¡SI!

Rukawa miraba hacia la tribuna, buscaba entre la gente un rostro familiar, se cruzó con la mirada de Haruko.

**-"Rukawa está mirándome"** –la joven se estaba emocionando ante la coincidencia.

-¡Ustedes pueden Shohoku! –el grito de Eiji, descolocando a la joven Akagi.

Se encontraba apoyada en unas barras en una salida de platea, estaba vestida sin el uniforme de la escuela, al verla Haruko entendió que Rukawa no la buscaba a ella sino a Eiji Arudana, la misma miraba para el mismo sitio. Pero nadie sabía que ella solo observaba a una cabeza roja.

La desilusión se apoderaba de los personajes.

El segundo tiempo comenzaba, las corridas juntos con los gritos empezaba, todos estaban entretenidos, le euforia volvía a ser mas fuerte que la del primer tiempo. Los gritos de Yohei y compañía cada vez mas fuerte. Nuestro jugador estrella estaba a veinticuatro canastas anotada, Miyazagi estaba anotando la que sería el punto que lo pondría a Shohoku 105 a 67.

El tiempo estaba por terminar, la victoria estaba ya cantada, Eiji sonrió y como llego se fue del estadio.

El silbato sonó Shohoku era ganador.

**V.**

Había pasado ya un mes de que Eiji Arudana estaba en Japón y que había entrado al Instituto de Shohoku, un mes que había conocido al grupo de básquet. Hacia unas semanas había pasado el partido contra Sannan.

Era un día soleado, el clima estaba algo pesado el calor comenzaba a sentirse, Arudana salía de su casa atando su pelo una cola alta, bajaba las calle con tranquilidad, se detuvo con sorpresa al ver en una esquina a una figura singular, esa altura que intimidaba, esa mirada fría que a veces asustaba. Se acercó con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días Rukawa-san –asintió, acomodando su bolsa.

-Buenos días –contesto levantándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Camino como todas las mañanas pero esta vez acompañado.

-Oye Hanamichi a que se debe ese ánimo –pregunto Yohei curioso a la actitud positiva del pelirrojo.

-Nada mi querido Yohei Mito –Sonriendo, había tenido un hermoso sueño con Haruko la cual ella confesaba su amor por él.

-Oye, ese no es Rukawa con una chica –digo el gordito, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Quééé?! –Sakuragi se abalanzó sobre su amigo para poder mirar. Pero ahí estaba Kaede Rukawa caminando, acompañado por la chica nueva Eiji. -¡Agh ese tonto! Como se atreve venir acompañado de esa chica me la pagará –apretó con fuerza sus puños, caminando en zancadas hasta ellos.

-¡Ah, Sakuragi-san, buenos días!

-¡Oye maldito zorro. Como te atreves venir con esta chica! –lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-No tengo porque pedirte permiso para eso –saco su mano.

-Claro si, no sabes que le rompes el corazón a Haruko

-No sé lo que hablas est… -recibió un derechazo del pelirrojo, contestando con la misma intensidad de golpe. Se trenzaron en una pelea limpia.

La muchacha no sabía que hacer todo había sido muy rápido. No sabía que solo el hecho de haber ido con su compañero y vecino, trajera problemas.

-¡Oigan chicos basta por favor! Dejen de pelearse –pero no era escuchada, ellos estaban muy enfrascado en sus golpe. Cansada, empujo a Hanamichi recibiendo un golpe en rostro.

El pelirrojo quedo estático al ver como salía sangre de su boca y nariz, no había medido su golpe. Tampoco creyó que ella se interpondría. El pelinegro la socorrió, seguido de los amigos del número diez.

-Mira lo que hiciste estúpido –detuvo el sangrado.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Gracias por acompañarme, llegaran tarde –apretaba más su mano por el sangrado.

-Te llevaremos a la enfermería –dijo Yohei preocupado.

-¡NO quiero, vayan a la escuela por favor, déjenme sola! –dijo asustada, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Yo yo lo-lo siento Eiji –reacciono acercándose, trato de tocar su hombro pero esta lo impidió. La chica salió corriendo dejándolos parado. –"**Pero que hice"**

Después de ese día las cosas no fueron iguales.

**Continuara…**

Espero le haya gustado. ¡Espero comentarios!

**NTS**

**Comenzado:** 13/03/2019.

**Terminado:** 16/03/2019.


	2. Eiji Arudana

**Advertencia del texto:** esta historia tiene contendido adulto, escena de sexo explicitó y violencia.

Recuerdo de algún personaje

"**Pensamiento"**

-Diálogo -comenta la autora.

**Capítulo 2: ****Eiji Arudana.**

**I.**

Una semana concretamente había pasado desde el incidente entre los mejores jugadores de Shohoku; Rukawa desde aquel día llegaba en bicicleta solo tan calladamente como nunca, durante ese tiempo llegaba o se iba temprano o tarde. Hanamichi caminaba solo a la institución, la vergüenza junto con la culpa no lo dejaba relacionarse con los demás para la desgracia de los números diez y once, Arudana Eiji no había concurrido a la institución. Desde ese golpe al que habría recibido su presencia no se había visto, preocupando a los demás, nadie sabia nada pero los involucrados de aquella vez sabían el porque.

La concentración del pelirrojo era dispersa, su preocupación de que la chica estuviera mal ante su golpe estaba robando, ese día su cabeza del entrenamiento. Sus pasos eran torpes, los tiros flojos y sus defensa tardías, todo esto hacia que su nivel volviera al principiante en las épocas del capitán Akagi .

-Sakuragi ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Ayako, alertada a las malas reacciones del nombrado.

-¿He? Si, si, si, si solo estoy algo cansado -rascó su cabeza restándole importancia. Tomo el balón y comenzó a moverse natural, al final se concentro en su entrenamiento.

"**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakuragi?" **-Haruko estaba preocupada, había notado desde su vista crítica que los chicos estaban un poco desnivelado. -¡Animo Sakuragi, tu puedes!

"**Oh Haruko" **-reía tontamente volviendo sus ánimos al cielo. Comenzó con su entrenamiento con mas confianza.

La mujer toco el silbato. –Bien muchachos es todo por hoy los felicitó, entrenaron muy duro.

Los hombres asintieron mientras limpiaban su sudor. Después de eso, empezaron a limpiar el lugar.

-Oye Ayako debo irme, prometo limpiar la próxima -dijo Hanamichi, tomando su bolso yéndose.

-¿A dónde se va Hanamichi? -la mujer miro a la joven al lado suyo, Haruko negó mirando por donde salió.

**II.**

-¡Yohei! -el mismo giro a verlo, abrió los ojos como plato al ver la estela de polvo que Sakuragi hacia a sus pasos. -¡argh! Te alcance… -se apoyo en su rodillas tomando aire.

-¿Qué te pasa Hanamichi?

\- Necesitó tu ayuda… ¿Sabes donde vive?

-¿Dé quien hablas?

-¡Ay no te hagas el tonto sabes de lo que te hablo!

-¡Aah! Esa chica -sonrió, guiño su ojo contento. -Vive a una calle mas arriba que Rukawa.

-¡¿Qué, Ellos vivían cerca!? -dijo sorprendido.

-Si por eso, venían juntos. Como ella es nueva aquí entenderás que es difícil acordarte los caminos si eres de otro país ¿No crees Hanamichi? -Sonrió.

-Si -bajo sus hombros seguido de su cabeza. -Quiero pedirle disculpas, no me gustaría pensar que me odiara y que deje de concurrir al instituto por mí culpa.

-No claro que no Hanamichi, veras que no estará enojada. Mira ¿por qué no le llevas una flor? -sonrió mientras pasa su brazos por el hombro llevándolo a la casa de la chica.

-Oye Yohei Mito -habló después de un rato mirando con duda, mezclado de picardía. -¿Cómo sabes donde vive?

Yohei sonríe de lado al lado, tomo de un lugar una rosa roja y se la entrego a su amigo. -Bien, te lo diré.

Sakuragi mira su puño con Horror, observando en su imaginación un poco de sangre en sus nudillo, Rukawa limpia en su boca el hilo de sangre en sus labios mirando con repulsión al pelirrojo.

-Mira lo que has hecho estúpido, no te perdonare que golpees a una mujer -el pelinegro apretó con fuerza sus puños, pero vio como salía corriendo de ahí.

-Deja lo Rukawa, deberías ir a ver esas heridas -Dijo Yohei serio. -Vayan a Shohoku, yo ya regreso -salió corriendo de lado contrario a su amigo. **–"¿Dónde estará? la vi correr por aquí, adolorida así no llegaría a ningún lado. **-la vio después de tanto correr llorando en un callejón limpiando la sangré. -¿Eiji?

-Ah Mito-san -limpió las lágrimas. -Les dije que estaba bien, deberías ir al Instituto. ¿Mmh? -se asustó al sentir la manos del muchacho sobre su mejilla. Miro como estaba la herida.

-Si no te curas ahora, seguirá sangrando y el dolor no pasará.

-Supongo que a esta hora en mi casa no habrá nadie -se levanto, un poco mareada por el golpe aun. Sintió como Yohei la sostenía del brazo. -Gracias.

-esta bien… disculpa a Sakuragi es un impulsivo, es un animal salvaje, no sabe como parar, se que no era su intención pegarte

-Lo sé… me metí en la pelea con Rukawa-san pero no podía dejar que ellos se pelearan así. Mas por que sea la culpable -dijo en un tono triste, decepcionado.

-No es tu culpa, esos dos son un par de tontos -se detuvieron una casa grande, la cual la puerta de madera se abrió

-Eiji-dono -la mujer se reverencio, y al ver la cara de la joven se tapó su boca. -Eiji-dono ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- Tuve un problema, quise detener una pelea y salió mal -entro con Yohei al lado. -No le digas a mi Abuelo, por favor.

-Claro Señorita -corrió a traer un botiquín.

-Vaya, si que es grande esta casa -la recostó en el suelo, mirando después su alrededores.

-Mi abuelo es un empresario famoso, tiene muchos negocio por todo Japón y afuera.

-Vaya quien iba a pensar que fueras rica, teniendo posibilidades vas a Shohoku. -vio como la mujer limpiaba la herida y curaba poniendo algodón en su nariz.

-No soy rica esto es de mi abuelo, nada de aquí es mío, lo mío será cuando lo construya yo.

-Tienes razón. Eiji ¿Por qué ibas acompañada por Rukawa? -preguntó curioso.

-Abuelo conoce a Rukawa-sama, se enteró que Kaede-sama iba al mismo salón. Así que pidió que si podría acompañarme para no perderme pero era una idea de emparejarle con él

-Oh ya veo. Si escucharan sus fans te matarían por eso.

-Son unas tontas, no tengo interés en él de ningún tipo no me parece atractivo. Acepte por que no deseo desobedecer a mi abuelo. Además espero volver a mi país en algún momento -dijo melancólica.

Escucho ese tono melancólico y triste, tratando de evitar que se pusiera mal cambio de tema -¿Qué tipo de chicos te gusta? No, no es que me guste o algo por el estilo pero deseaba saber jejeje -se rasco la cabeza nervioso sonriendo mas.

La joven se puso roja al recordar y sonrió, mirando a su interlocutor. -A uno que me esta muy lejos -hizo una mueca fingiendo ser sonrisa. -Otra chica ocupa su cabeza.

**-"Hanamichi" **-pensó retomando esa sonrisa dulce de él. El mundo era muy chico con temas del corazón 

-Así que estuve un rato y volví a clases -dijo sin importancia, acercándose a la casa de la joven.

-Vamos Yohei dime la verdad -lo codeaba compinche tratando de soncabarle la verdad que según el seria que le gustaba. -¿Te gusta, heee?

-Vamos Sakuragi, sabes que no. Sino no te llevaría a su casa.

-En eso tienes razón -acariciaba su mentón pensativo pero aun estaba en su posibilidades. Se detuvo en seco al ver la entrada de la casa, y la similitud con la casa de director Anzai era extraordinaria aunque esta era mas grande por cm. -¿Esta es su casa? -el pelicastaño asintió, dejándolo nervioso a mas no poder.

-Tranquilo Hanamichi -toco el timbre, a los minutos la señora de la otra vez abrió el portón. -Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes Mito-san -asintió educada. -Pasé Eiji-dono se encuentra estudiando la llamaré.

-Bien, en realidad viene acompañar a mi amigo, él venia hablar con ella

-¡¿Qué?! No me acompañarás.

-Debo a ir a trabajar y ya llego tarde -le guiño con confianza. -Vamos, se deben una charla.

-Joven por favor, acompaña me.

-Ve, ve -lo empujaba adentro. El pelirrojo trago nervioso siguiendo a la mujer, su amigo miraba mientras sonreía contento por él, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta que tenia una admiradora secreta. -Bueno a ir a trabajar -se fue.

La mujer lo encamino por jardín extenso en el que había una fuente zen, en una parte había un cantero lleno de rosas rojas, lo cual destacaba un poco mas en ese lugar, ahí entendió porque Yohei le dio la flor. Saco los zapatos entrando a una habitación la cual vio era de recibimiento; la casa era muy rustica y viendo bien eran personas de formalismo.

-Espere aquí Joven, llamare a la Señorita -se reverencio sin darle la espalda, saliendo del lugar.

El numero diez observaba con curiosidad el lugar, nunca imagino entrar en uno así, su pequeño departamento no se comparaba con ese lugar, si podría decir aquella habitación era mucho mas grande que su casa. Camino mirando para todos lados encontrando una foto singular, había una mujer joven y bella en ella, que sonreía con tanta felicidad, sus piel blanca y tersa hacia de ella una muñeca de porcelana, se parecía a Haruko.

-Es hermosa ¿No crees? -la voz dulce y calma de Eiji lo tomo de sorpresa, pego un pequeño e imperceptible salto. -Buenas Tarde Sakuragi-sama.

-Ho-Hola Eiji. Toma es para ti -entrego rápido la flor en un movimientos brusco producido por su nerviosismo.

-Gracias -la tomo con delicadeza, y con emoción miro la flor entre sus manos. -Me encanta las rosas rojas, en sí el color rojo -lo miro buscando su reacción a eso pero era su nerviosismo que tenia al entrar.

-Es muy bonita mujer jejej se parece a Haruko -rasco su nuca riendo tenso.

-Mi madre es sin duda una hermosa mujer -sonrió melancólica. -¿Te gusta mucho Haruko?

El diez se puso rojo de pena riendo feliz. -Jejejeje es muy linda, la verdad.

-Veo ¿A qué venias? -dijo seria, frunciendo el ceño en celos.

-Ah eso. Con respecto de la ultima vez que nos vimos, yo… -se quedo callado.

-Te perdonó si es lo que venias a escuchar, yo me interpuse en la pelea sabia que sucedería. Lo que no me gusta es que pelees por una boludes con Rukawa. Yo no salgo con él, no me gusta. Bien vamos al mismo salón vivimos en la misma calle. Si no he ido a la escuela es porque estado estudiando para los exámenes. Jeje -se quedo estática al sentir el abrazo fuerte del muchacho; respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, creí que me odiabas y por eso no venias al instituto -la abrazo fuerte.

-Tonto -disfruto el abrazo como nunca. A ella le gusta a mas no poder Hanamichi Sakuragi, desde la primera vez que lo vio, no lo amaba por ser un deportista sino por lo que vio, el esforzarse cada momento para superar a su archi-enemigo Rukawa, amaba su determinación, lo amaba. Para ella esos segundo fueron eternos.

**III.**

Pasaron un año desde que Eiji Arudana ingresara a la preparatoria Shohoku, un año que fue de cambios para el grupo. El equipo de básquet de Shohoku estaban ya en los torneos escolares para la clasificación de las Nacionales. Este seria el ultimo año de Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa, como todos su ciclo estaba yendo a su fin y esta era su ultima oportunidad para lucirse. Ambos querían dar todo antes de tomar su camino por separado, este año también sería el ultimo que Haruko Akagi tendría su lugar como mánager del equipo y que todos los protagonista estuvieran juntos.

En todos ese tiempo la chica nueva no había ido a concurrir mas a los entrenamiento como hablado con algunos de ellos, su actitud distante y poco comunicativa hicieron que se alejara mas de ellos. La única vez que se veía era en los partidos. La ex manager Ayako había caído en una desilusión al perder una gran amiga.

Todo era muy distinto.

-¡Eiji, Hola! -gritaba Yohei al ver a la chica caminando al instituto. Ese día estaba un poco atrasado, caminaba solo. Su sorpresa fue ver a Eiji que desde esa vez que acompaño a su casa no la había visto jamás.

-Hola -saludo muy formal. -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, te has perdido no te he visto mas en los entrenamiento. Ayako se fue triste al no verte mas ahí.

-Debía estudiar mucho, empecé a trabajar y no tenia tiempo. Iba a los partidos pero no me quedaba mucho -dijo inexpresiva, esa alegría o sinceridad en su palabras se habían ido en tan pocos meses. El joven no sabía que había pasado en tan poco.

-Entiendo. Pusiste algo triste a los muchachos, mas a Sakuragi.

La chica lo miro de soslayo, su rostro serio no daba duda de alguna expresión de emociones. -No lo creó Sakuragi-san debe estar muy feliz porque Akagi-san es la manager.

"**En eso tiene razón" **-sonrió amable. -Oye en una semana es el partido contra Ryonan. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Es una cita? -arqueo la ceja.

La risa estridente del muchacho se escucho. -Tomarlo como quieras -camino hasta el institución, ambos llegaban tarde.

**IV.**

-¡Buenas tarde! Disculpa la demora Yohei -se reverencio como siempre.

Ahí estaba la chica nueva vestida con un short oscuro, tenis como los que usaba Sakuragi y una remera musculosa roja de Shohoku, en la mano traía una campera por si refrescaba, estaba hermosa como siempre. El peli-castaño sonrió, el esfuerzo que tomaba la chica para que su amigo la notara se veía en esa vestimenta, de arriba/abajo era un llamado de alerta para el diez.

-¿Sucede algo? -su rostro duro que presentaba en el instituto había desaparecido, su voz gentil y expresión amable estaba en su rostro.

-No, es que estaba pensando que estabas muy lindo, la remera 10 te queda bien

-¡He! -se puso roja a mas no poder, agacho la cabeza con pudor. -Por mas que me haga un Tatuaje que diga "Te amo Tensai" en la frente, el nunca se fijara en mi. Ahora entiendo a Akagi Haruko con Rukawa.

-haaa. Así que sabes de los sentimientos de Haruko.

-Todo el mundo sabe sobre los sentimientos de los otros, solo Haruko, Kaede y Hanamichi son lo que no saben, mas bien ellos ignoran. Tu mismo te diste cuenta cuando estabas en mi casa. Por eso decidir alejarme, no quiero alimentar algo que no existe. Si no puedo regresar a mi país, deseo estar tranquila y feliz en este estado.

-Entiendo -tocó su hombro, regalando una sonrisa comprensible. -Si algo aprendí en estos tres años es que la vida da muchos giros. Tienes a Hanamichi como ejemplo, era un rebelde busca pleito, ahora es unos de los mejores basquetbolista.

-Espero Yohei -le regalo una sonrisa. -Eres un buen amigo. Vamos o llegaremos tarde… ¿O acaso tienes miedo que te vean con una chica? Ustedes los japoneses son muy decorosos -se río tomando la delantera.

**Continuara…**

[~]

Muchas gracias por leer

¡Espero sus comentarios!

**Comenzado: **16/03/2019.

**Terminado:** 17/03/2019


	3. El partido que lo cambio todo

**Capítulo 3: El partido que cambio la vida de todos.**

**I.**

Los gritos eufóricos se escuchaba con vehemencia, los golpes de las botellas eran opacados con el cántico afinado de las fans de Rukawa. El aliento colectivo hacia los dos equipos era impresionante, el estadio estaba dividido.

Shohoku y Shoyo estaban teniendo una ardua competencia. El tablero estaba en un empate de 69 puntos, ambos equipos estaban dando todo, el cansancio se estaba comenzando a sentirse.

Rukawa estaba demasiado cansado había consumido todo su energía en ese partido, su marcación estaba siendo mala, un pase del numero 7 fue robado por el numero 4 de Shoyo, seguido de un tiro de media cancha al aro. Hanamichi corrió con mucha ímpetu, un rebote salvado por sus manos, seguido de un pase al numero 11.

Los segundo corren con rapidez, el partido estaba en el final, el cansancio de las estrellas del partido estaba perjudicando mas las jugadas, el marcador seguía inamovible. Haruko estaba preocupada, los chicos estaban cada vez peor. Eiji estaba igual que la mánager, sus nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella; apretaba su campera con fuerza.

Hanamichi tenia la posición de la pelota, estaba estático, su razón estaba nublada.

-¡Vamos Hanamichi Sakuragi tu puedes! -el grito de una mujer inundo sus oídos haciendo reaccionar.

Tiro con fuerza la pelota, el reloj comenzaba a llegar a cero, y el ruido de la cesta culminaba con ese feroz partido.

-¡Siiiiii! -gritaron todos, abrazándose con felicidad.

Shohoku era el ganador.

**II.**

-Oh muero por unos tragos! Podríamos ir a festejar este partido. -Dijo Yohei alentando a sus amigos. -¿Qué piensas Eiji?

-Por mi esta bien -sonrió con ternura. Su semblante relajado se rompió al ver aquella cabellera roja que tanto amaba acercarse.

Los muchachos habían salido del vestuario, y se encontraron en la salida, el Sr. Anzai se había marchado después de felicitarlo, la joven Akagi se encontraba con ellos.

-¡Oh Hanamichi! Amigo felicidades por este partido. Nosotros vamos a festejar, ¿Te quieres unir? -sonrió con su singular simpatía.

El tensai estaba sorprendido, la joven extranjera estaba ahí, y por lo que había visto acompañando a su amigo, Haruko por su parte estaba muy feliz de verla.

-Eiji -tomo su manos. -veniste creí que ya no te importaba el básquet, dejaste a la señorita Ayako muy triste con tu ausencia.

Sonrió con amabilidad. -Comencé a trabajar, y el estudio me estaba dificultando un poco, pido mis mas sinceras disculpa por la forma en que me fui no tuve el tiempo para despedirme como se debe.

-No importa, lo importante es verte aquí acompañando nos.

-Bueno chicas seria muy bueno en que nos retiremos, se de un lindo Karaoke para esta noche. ¿Qué dicen? -Yohei paso sus brazos por los hombros de ambas encaminándolas hacia el lugar.

El pelirrojo miraba aun callado a la chica, la ultima vez que hablo con ella era para pedir disculpa. Estaba aun curioso de saber que hacia ahí después de tiempo en que no la veía, estaba ahí como si nada.

-¿A dónde vas maldito zorro? -salió de su ensoñación al ver a su archi-enemigo adelantarse.

-¿Dónde crees? -dijo desafiante siguiendo al grupo. Realmente a Kaede Rukawa, no le caía al grupo de aquel tonto e insolente del pelirojo, le parecían un puñado de zoquetes; lo único que quería era hablar con la chica que tantas veces robo su pensamiento, no sabia por que pero de alguna forma debía estar con ella y hablar, necesitaba saber necesitaba estar tranquilo, y esa noche iba ser el momento.

Haruko volteo suavemente, miro sobre su hombro y sonrió, ver a su querido Rukawa seguirlo la emocionaba, el ver que se haya integrado a ellos, que compartiera y dejara de ser solitario la hacia feliz.

-Bien Yohei Mito ¿Donde nos llevaras? -Eiji se separo un poco girando, caminando para atrás observando al nombrado, están feliz de poder salir, disfrutar un poco de su juventud con ellos. Lo poco que conocía a Yohei sabia que era un buen hombre, sus amigos eran muy divertidos y la trataba con respeto, Haruko era buena compañía pero la debía conocerla mas, Rukawa era un misterio para ella pero no era malo ¡Oh el Tensai! Él era el enigma mas grande de su mundo, deseaba conocerlo mas a profundidad, saber realmente todo de él pero era imposible, conocerle era involucrarse. Su corazón, sus sentimientos y no ser lastimada en el proceso no se podía, estaba estancada en solo tratarlo como una persona más.

-Iremos a "Sapo, Sapo, canta" es el mejor lugar que podrás conocer -dijo el gordito emocionado por el lugar.

-Es uno de los mejores lugares, la musica de ahí es muy buena veras que no se aburrirán -exclamo el rubio, apoyando a los dicho de su amigo.

-¡Genial! -grito la joven, girándose.

**III.**

El desafino del tensai, junto con su borrachera se escuchaba en todo ese cuarto, los cuatros amigos se reían con burla al desafino del mayor, todo era risa. Haruko mantenía un risa encantadora mientras fugazmente observaba al pelinegro en una esquina del salón, ambos tomaban con moderación en aquel lugar. En un momento la mánager se levanto para moverse pero la entrada de golpe de la extranjera la saco de onda. Eiji se sentó cerca de Rukawa por costumbre y algo de pudor. Algo en el corazón de Akagi comenzó a romperse, sentía un dolor al ver como esa mujer hablaba lo mas tranquila con su amor, y este mismo le respondía parecían conocer mas que lo que ella lo llego a conocer. La situación la estaba poniendo mal, tomo su campera y disculpándose gentilmente salió.

El pelirojo aun con el micrófono cerca de su labios miro estupefacto la salida de la chica

-**"¿Haruko?" **-tiró el objeto saliendo detrás de ella, apuro sus pasos como pudo en su estado encontrándola subir en un taxi. -Haruko.

-Disculpame Sakuragi, debo volver a casa ya es muy tarde para mí.

-Bu-bueno esta bien -es lo que llego a decir, el taxi había arrancado sin esperar alguna contestación del pelirrojo. Apretó los puños con rabia, creyó que esa noche iba a tener oportunidad de confesarse pero el destino no quería. La mujer que tanto quería se estaba yendo delante de sus ojos; estaba maldito. Con aura triste entro al lugar, sentándose en el sillón, comenzó a tomar toda la bebida posible del lugar, necesitaba ahogar su desgracia y esa noche lo iba a hacer.

Trago tras trago, el tiempo pasaba y el repertorio de musica comenzaba acabarse, Rukawa estaba ofuscado por el estado de alcoholismo que se encontraba los demás hombre, incluyendo su enemigo problemático. No los estaba aguantando pero estaba ahí por la chica, temía que le sucediera algo y estaba en todo su derecho en pensarlo, poco conocía a esa gente.

Arudana por su parte comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, no había dormido bien, y no era una muy buena bebedora, el alcohol comenzaba afectarle junto con el ruido de la música que comenzó a ser molesto. Se levanto del asiento un poco tambaleante pero sintió un apretó suave en su muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas? -la mirada seria y fría de Kaede Rukawa la tomo de sobresalto y poco nerviosa ante una actitud impropia de él.

-Necesito utilizar el baño.

-Te acompaño.

-No, no gracias sé donde queda, puedo ir sola. -se dirigió hacia la puerta, con aquella mirada fría del pelinegro tomando su espalda.

Después de terminar su necesidades, lavo sus manos refrescando un poco el rostro a lo último, salió del cuarto, a esa hora comenzaba a sentirse frío y abotonó su campera. El ruido de unos zapatos en el pasillo llamo su atención, aquella cabeza al rojo vivo se acercaba tambaleante, Hanamichi se acercaba en un estado de suma borrachera hacia la salida; un tropezón brusco la puso alerta haciéndola llegar a su lado.

-Sakuragi-San ¿Se encuentra bien? -Apoyo su brazo en sus hombro, era un acto estúpido viendo que el le lleva unas dos cabezas de altura, podría lesionarle la espalda pero en ese instante tenia la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarlo.

-¡Eoy den! No es nefedanio khe e aude -su lengua se trababa en cada pala dicha.

-No claro que no, mira en el estado que esta, será mejor llevarlo a su casa.

Despacio y sin apuro llegaron a la salida, Eiji dejo al hombre apoyado en la pared, de una maquina saco dos latas de café para disminuir aquel estado en que se encontraban, ella aun no se consideraba borracha pero se notaba un poco que había bebido.

-¿En dónde vives Sakuragi?

-¿Yo? Ninguna chica me ha preguntado eso, he… aun ¡**hip! **No es necesario que lo sepas, yo estoy enamorado de Haruko y ninguna otra chica me la sacara de cabeza. -se adelanto casi cayendo al suelo pero la chica la detuvo.

Suspiro, metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillo saco su billetera. **–"Perdón". **Se dijo mientras detenía un taxi. Viajar en taxi era muy caro, Yohei y Rukawa no la había dejado pagar las bebidas que consumía y tendría como costearlo, rogaba que le alcanzara para ir a su casa o sino debería caminar, su compañero no tenia lo suficiente y su orgullo no la dejaría tomar ese dinero para ayudarse, además no era lo correcto.

Dieron vuelta mas de media hora en la ciudad, hasta que llegaron al destino, Hanamichi Sakuragi se había quedado dormido y despertarlo fue una pequeña odisea; la joven estaba un poco avergonzada, si bien en su país era algo normal ahí era casi un pecado.

-¿He, ya llegamos? -ahora sus palabras salían claras, el poco de café y ese descanso había hecho un efecto que para esa circunstancias era bueno. Eiji lo ayudo a reincorporarse y saliendo del auto después de pagar se dirigió a la casa.

Era un gran edificios llenos de pequeños departamento uno de ellos equivalían una habitación de la mansión de su abuelo y si lo comparaba con su hermosa Argentina era las dimensiones de un salón de escuela. Quito los zapatos y dejando en el suelo, se animo acomodar un poco la casa.

-Disculpa que toque tus cosas Sakuragi-sama, pero debes descansar. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té mientras alisto tu futon?

El nombrado estaba estático, mirando un punto en la nada, su cabeza comenzaron a maquinar ideas un poco tontas. -¿He? Si. -Dijo en un modo de no quedar como tonto.

Aun a inconsciencia estaba seguro que estaba ahí con una chica, nunca desde que trato de tener novia se había imaginado que lo estaría, su récord de malas rachas se había detenido desde el momento que puso sus ojos en Haruko, esa pequeña mujer lo tenia loco de amor, ella tenia lo que el buscaba de una mujer, y un poco mas le había dado fe y esperanza lo había metido en ese mundo de deportista confiando en las habilidades que ni el sabia que poseía, ella había creado a este magnifico jugador y estaba agradecido. Desde aquel momento sus ojos se habían empañado en la belleza de ella haciendo que perdiera interés en otras mujeres, se había anclado a ese amor no correspondido. Esa noche iba a tratar de romper aquella pared que lo separaba y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amaba pero no se concreto, ahora se encontraba con aquella mujer que poco conocía, y que en algún momento lo hizo sentir miserable, el golpe que propino en un momento de rabia todavía se sentía en su puños, y eso lo ponía peor. Verla ahí lo pondría muy mal pero no podía mucho engañarse que le gustaba verla, saber que había una mujer en su casa solo con él, le gustaba; ella en fin de cuentas no era fea, su rostro latino, su color de piel y esa forma de ser le atraído un poco, era de una forma de ser rebelde a comparación de las de ahí.

Ella acomodaba su futón dejándolo lo mas liso posible para su desgracias su ojos no podían dejar de ver como su pequeño trasero se movía de un lado a otro con esa inusual sensualidad que tiene al caminar, nunca le había prestado a atención y en ese momento por el alcohol o no lo estaba haciendo, la sensación que ya había conocido una vez estaba apoderándose en su cuerpo, la excitación que sintió en solo imaginar a Haruko como la trajo dios al mundo estaba volviendo a él pero esta vez en ver solo un movimiento normal; en el ajetreo de acomodar un poco la casa Eiji, sacó su campera dejando ver aquella musculosa que poseía, su movimiento hacían que sus senos se movieran logrando hacer que Hanamichi tragara saliva para secar inútilmente esa sensación que comenzaba a molestarle.

-Listo -Dijo dando animo, sirvió en una taza té. Y con cuidado se arrodillo al lado del pelirrojo. -Bebe, te hará bien -dejo la taza entre sus manos.

En ese instante pudo observar mas de lo que creyó vería, tenia un sostén de color rojo, al que pudo divisar por el cuello de la remera, lo perturbó, lo perturbó de tal manera que dejo de lado la taza y evitando que se parara, la tomo de las muñecas atrayendo a él, la beso con ardiente pasión a la vez que rodeaba en un abrazo su espalda. Eiji estaba estupefacta no esperaba esa reacción, menos de él. Sus labios suaves comenzaron a demandarle, sabia que no era correcto pero su corazón y su alma pidió que dejara que aquellos labios hicieran paso a su lengua, dejo que recorriera todo entrelazando en una sutil caricia, rodeo su cuello uniendo mas su cuerpo. Hanamichi se sentía en la gloria, la sensación de aquellos besos lo estaba animando a seguir mas haya de su razón, su erección comenzaba a ser mas notable. Metió un poco brusco sus manos por la musculosa de la mujer, acariciando cada centímetros de su piel, suave como la seda. Por su parte la joven comenzaba acariciar su hombros con delicadeza, su manos se cerraron suave al sentir como aquellas manos grandes acariciaba sus senos, lo siguió el ruido de aquellos gemidos que tuvo que soltar, sus manos se sentía fantástico.

Hanamichi Sakuragi perdió su conciencia al sentir aquel sonido que definió como bella, después de eso solo su cuerpo supo que hacer.

**IV.**

-¡Aaayy que dolor de cabeza! No debí tomar mucho -tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, sacudiendo enérgico su pelos.

El tensai se había despertado con un acuciante dolor de cabeza producto del alcohol, el dolor le estaba molestando con gravedad seguido de aquel destello de luz solar que daba en sus ojos, ese día se dedicaría a descansar. El partido lo había tenido agotada sumado a la bebida lo dejo mas peor. Levantándose despacio, se dirigió como todas la mañanas al baño, se desperezo en el camino soltando un sonoro bostezo.

La puerta se abrió completamente llevándose por delante a alguien, por la suavidad del torso, una mujer.

-Per-perdoname Tensai… -dijo avergonzada.

Abrió los ojos como plato, cayéndose al suelo, estaba en shock.

-¡Eiji! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Por qué estas semi-desnuda, saliendo de mi baño?.

-Sakuragi-sama no recuerda que paso anoche. -sujeto con fuerza la bata que llevaba. Había despertado desnuda de lado de él, con los nervios del momento; al recodar la noche salió corriendo al baño.

-¿Qué paso anoche? -un fuerte dolor punzo en su cabeza. Junto a los recuerdos de aquella noche tan extraña como fatal había vivido. Abrió con desmesura sus ojos al recordar que habían tenido sexo con ella y mas que nada, a ver traicionado a Haruko. -Esto no puede estar pasando ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -se llamo a silencio sujetando su cabeza.

Arudana agacho la cabeza, sabia que no iba a obtener palabras bonitas o algún comentario, pero el escuchar el tono de arrepentimiento de él le dolía. Junto la ropa del suelo y sin importarle se comenzó a cambiar ahí, que iba a avergonzarse si ya habían estado junto en carne.

-¿Qué-que estas haciendo? -se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué más? Me visto para irme.

-Yo, yo, estaba borracho, no sabia lo que hacia, lo que sucedió no debe trascender -sus palabras se atropellaban. -No quiero que malentiendas lo sé sucedió aquí, yo, yo estoy enamorado de Akagi, Haruko.

-Lo sé, no debes decírmelo. -busco su cartera, observando su billetera, ese día debía caminar. Suspiro calmando sus ganas de llorar. -Mira Sakuragi-san estas son cosas que pasan, ambos estamos algo alcoholizados y somos ya, dos personas adultas. No tienes porque responder ante esto -se acomodo el pelo. -haz como que esto no sucedió, y que la última vez que nos vimos fue en el Karaoke.

Se arreglo todo lo que pudo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, lo miro. -Sakuragi, yo… gracias! -y se fue.

-¿Pero que hice? -se repitió el hombre al verse solo.

**V.**

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y los recuerdos de aquella noche para ambos se estaba cerrando. Hanamichi se entrego de lleno al entrenamiento, sabia que ese año seria el ultimo para él y debía esforzarse al máximo; Eiji después de llamar y disculparse con Yohei y Rukawa por su desaparición, volvió a su mutismo.

-¡Eiji-sama! -sacudió su mano. Kasumi, una alumna del salón 10. -¿Cómo estas? El profesor me dijo que debía ayudarle con una clase.

-Si. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte Kasumi -sonrió, la joven había sonreído después de tiempo, su vida no estaba yendo muy bien, desde hace días.

-Vamos Hanamichi, es solo un juego que mal podría hacer. -la voz inconfundible de Yohei, sonaba en el pasillo de tercero. Eiji estaba quieta al verle que la figura de esos hombres se acercaba; alzo la cabeza para ver a Hanamichi pasar. No se digno a verle, la ignoro olímpicamente y siguió de largo.

-¿Eiji-san?

-¡Ah, si! ¿En qué seguíamos?.

**Oh dios me costo mucho este capítulo, espero que le guste y dejen sus comentarios. Seria muy feliz para poder seguirlo. Saludos! **


End file.
